


We Used To Be Happy

by Hopesoda



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopesoda/pseuds/Hopesoda
Summary: Sakura Haruno has struggled to define herself in life, this struggle is amplified as she faces many emotional challenges and grueling circumstances.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Um its very short but I wanted to play with the idea of these three friends each holding very intense relationships with one another be it hate, love, friendship, or something in between. If you like it lemme know! I might have some more juice for this one!

'We used to be so happy. All three of us. He used to make you happy...how can you sit there and say you don't care anymore!''

Sakura could feel the snarl escaping her lips, how could he defend him after all of this?

"Grow up Naruto! You're loyal to him and what does he give you!?" She walked over to him, fierce in every step, accusatory as she poked his chest.

"What is it huh?, what are you gaining?" She spoke softly now. A twinge of genuine curiosity laced her words. She couldn't understand. 

He reached up taking her hand away from his chest interlocking their fingers.

"I need him sakura" the desperate pleading in his voice broke her heart with every word.

It was all she could do to bow her head, anything to avoid those somber blue eyes. She hated to see him in pain.

She took a deep breath "Naruto, he tried to kill me. He tried to kill you I just.. I don't know anymore" 

At that Naruto pulled her even closer wrapping his hand around to pull her into an embrace

"I made a promise didn't I" he pulled back, lifting her head, staring into her eyes.

"I won't let him hurt you. I'm going to bring him back with some good sense, I promise, I'll bring him back. Even if it kills me. Okay?"

Her best friend. Missing the point, as always. How could he endure this. She knew his promise was mostly to reassure himself. Sakura was smart enough to know that Sasuke was never coming back. Not to konhoa. But no matter how much she had pleaded, how much she hinted that she was willing to fill any void in her dear friends heart. Naruto had simply told her 'He's my friend'. 

"You don't have to worry ok?"

Sakura sighed, "okay."  
_____

 

The battle had been brief, but intense. So intense in fact that even with her healing prowess, two weeks later her right shoulder was still bruised a deep blue. She poked at it curious if it still caused her pain. Sure enough it still hurt like hell to touch.

"Bastard" she muttered. She stood up rummaging her bathroom cabinet for the healing ointment she had misplaced. 

Here she was two weeks later still nursing her wounds. While Sasuke- no she wouldn't think about that not today. Today was about her. Today was about progress. After they had gotten back kakashi had instructed them they were to be tested in two weeks time. Something about not underestimating our opponents, and how battles from here on out would be more difficult. She usually would just nod and agree with her sensei. But it seemed silly now. The life of a shinobi had always been life and death hadn't it? In her opinion, it was her opponent who shouldn't be underestimating her.

Naruto's reaction had been expected. Eager. Delusional. But, still full of love. 

"I'll train twice as hard now! I'm going to protect everyone and bring Sasuke back ya know!" 

Energetic as always. His love for everyone was unbridled. Even for those who didn't deserve it. She didn't know if he was crazy or admirable. She laughed out loud to herself, he sure did walk a very fine line.

A knock on the door breaks her train of thought.

'Sakurrraaa!"

She swings the door open to a very bright orange tracksuit. And her favorite blonde knucklehead inside of it.

"Hey naruto, new suit?"

He smiled nervously rubbing the nape of his neck.

"Yeah I just got paid and i needed new clothes anyway, so wala" he said gesturing to himself.

"Well let's get a move on it then track star" 

"Yeah! Kakashi sensei won't know what hit him! Sakura and Naruto the kick ass ninja duo! HIYA!"

She giggled as he punched the air, for all the stuff they had been through, all the pain she knew he had tucked away inside of him, it was always a relief to see him smile again

______

 

Training went off without a hitch. Well almost, kakashi sensei was still a little shaken up after dodging a life ending punch from Sakura. But his fear had been the perfect distraction for Naruto to counter. His creativity shined through, threatening to spoil the ending of his favorite icha icha book. It wasn't until after they secured the bells, that Sakura reminded him Naruto didn't read.

"Ah, I see" Even through his mask you could tell his face was aghast with Shame. 

" YOU ATE COMPLETE SHIT KAKASHI SENSEI DID YOU SEE THAT! HA! FAMOUS COPYCAT KAKASHI LOSING OUT TO HIS STUDENT!" Naruto was wearing the most shit eating grin she had ever seen in her life.

But even she felt a tiny bit smug at their victory.

"You know he's right. We've come a long way"

"Indeed You have" said a familiar voice.

"Lady tsudane! What are you doing here in the forest?"

The youthful looking blonde woman shrugged her shoulders "I came to watch my favorite student of course. And I wasn't disappointed. You really lost out to these two kakashi"

Kakashi sighed "Yes Well, the students have to surpass the master sometime I suppose. I'm impressed." 

Sakura rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless that was all they were gonna get from Mr.depressing. 

Naruto seemed even more excited now that lady tsunade has arrived. Eagerly jumping into her face to question her "Hey grandma! Since you're here that means you have a mission for us right?!?! Right"

And just like that. Tsunade's smiled vanished. It was clear to Sakura her mentor's sudden appearance had been little more than pretext. 

The momentary silence was enough for Sakura's blood to pump with anticipation. It was him. It had to be him. She wouldn't lose to him. Not this time. She was more than ready.

It had to be him.

It was-

"It's Gaara." 

Oh.

_________

The air itself was electric inside of the small cave. Sakura could feel her heart racing, breathing hard with every deadly dodge. The puppet master Sasori was unlike anything she'd ever seen. Every piece of the man's body had been meticulously replaced with wooden parts. His silver tail laced with poison, and sharp edges forming a perfect upside heart towards the end. Clearly this part, was for stabbing. 

She was quicker than she'd been in her genin days. Moving almost unseen as she maneuvered outside of his attack range. She was fast enough. She could end this fight. She was sure of it. She wasn't a little girl anymore.

" For a little girl I'm surprised you've made it this far!" 

She gasped afraid somehow the man had read her thoughts just now. She paused a second too long the puppet master jumped on the opening slicing her cheek wide open. 

She touched her face, in awe of how much blood dripped from her hand. 

"SAKURA NO!" Lady Chiyo. How painful this must be for her. Fighting her own grandson. 

She felt her knees give out at the same time as Lady Chiyo rushed into battle.

The poison would move onto stage two soon. Three minute that's all it took. Three minutes. And this would all be over. It could all be over...she thought. She looked over as a sea of puppets battle to their heart's content. At the center there was Sasori. 

Sasori. He was smirking. Here was someone who was content to destroy their own soul. His premise? Loneliness. Lady Chiyo had spoke of how her grandson lost both his parents at an early age. Sakura knew she could never relate to that kind of heartbreak. The absolute lengths someone like Sasori would go to prove he was alone. To prove he didn't need munade things like family or friends. She could never relate to that either, looking down on your loved ones. He would make himself monster and martyr. Just like Sasuke. Her fist clenched at the thought. Sasori and Sasuke They had more in common than just initials, they both constantly underestimated her. They think she isn't strong enough. They think she's weak. They think-

"Sakura hold on! Don't be scared I promise I'll save you!" Somewhere in the smoke lady Chiyo called out. 

Why did everyone think she was scared? 

At that moment she pulled a small vial out of her kunei holder, downing the contents in one gulp. If Sasuke didn't know she was unafraid. She would teach him, one punch at a time.

The antidote had recovered her strength tenfold. And adrenaline was coursing through her veins much faster than before. She lounged into battle. Charging Sasori head on as puppets with spikes for hands attacked relentlessly.

If Sasori had possessed a human face, the look of utter nervousness upon it would have been crystal clear. 

"Nno one has ever survived the poison! There's no known antidote on this earth I made sure of that!" 

She grinned. 

Weaving in and out of range as if it were a dance. She took aim rushing just enough chakra into her readied hand. 

"No matter What you do. No matter how strong you think you are. I'LL BE THE ONE TO KILL YOU!!" 

And just like that. Sasori of the red sand, was no more.


	2. What She Saw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres a half update this chapter isnr finished at all..ill be back but for now....heres something cute

For a serial killer, Gaara was always so polite. He insisted they stay as long as they like. At first they planned to stay only attend Lady Chiyo's funeral. But Sakura found herself reluctant to return to the leaf. There was something so rewarding about the brazen heat it didn't make apologies. There was no soft wind or gentle breeze it was simply, hot.

 

The passing week Naruto and Sakura spent their time in Sunagakure touring landmarks, planning their next move, and being thanked relentlessly by the citizens of the sand village. 

 

After all they had saved- Naruto had saved- she corrected, their Kakagaze. 

 

The two sat on a far off bench, they dressed in long white cloaks protecting their eyes from the harsh sand, and their skin from the even harsher heat.

"I know everyone thinks I'm ordinary, and I can see why, I suppose in comparison I was." her lips pulled into a small smile.

She seemed to suddenly lose herself as she stared out over the open lake. The gentle waves weren't particularly striking, nothing truly outstanding or beautiful about it.

No it was rather the existence of the lake that was violent. It was the only lake in Sunakage. Eventually the brittle sand would come again, burying the beauty once more.

"Especially back when we were genin, but i know who I am now I think. And it's not ..ordinary" she scowled the word itself tasted bitter in her mouth. 

She could recall almost too well how many times Sasuke had chucked the insult at her as a genin. Each time more careless than the last. After all, she had only wanted to be like him. 

Naruto shook his head laughing "Honestly sakura how could you ever be ordinary" 

She turned slowly catching her breath, his airy laugh piercing through her resentment.

"Because of my big forehead right? Real original Naruto" 

Naruto squinted "Well actually I meant cause of your crazy strength, pink hair, and the fact you know everything there is to know.."

He shrugged.

"Doesn't sound ordinary to me" 

He paused cocking his head to the side, a thoughtful look on his face as he stared at her. 

"But you know...your right your forehead is pretty big!" He grinned scrambling out of range as sakura gave chase.

"NARUTOOOO"


End file.
